Hope, Passion, Fight
by moniaaa125
Summary: Do Ziemi zbliża się statek. Wszyscy lecą w miejsce lądowania przybysza, aby przekonać się o jego zamiarach. Jest wrogiem czy przyjacielem? Może prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo dopiero nadejdzie?  Historia dzieje się mniej więcej w czasie trwania tej z GT.


_Każdy ma czasem jakąś nową wizję, nie wszystko nam się podoba, chcemy to zmienić. Tak samo ja posiadam własną wizję. Bedzię to historia dotycząca kontynuacji Dragon Ball Z. Nie spotkacie tu aluzji do przygód z GT. _  
><em>Nasi bohaterowie zmienili się przez lata. Goku powrócił już z treningu z Uub i ponownie mieszka z Chi Chi. Gohan tak jak pragneła jego matka został naukowcem i ubecnie wykłada na uniwersytecie. Goten i Trunks są już starsi. Piccolo i Dendi obserwują razem z Pałacu Ziemie. Vegeta dalej spędzą czas w kapsule treningowej, jednak stał się trochę (niewiele, ale jednak) mniej oziebły w stosunku do rodziny. Może jest to związane z walką z Buu, a może pojawieniem się kolejnego dziecka w którym płynie jego krew.. Pozostali bohaterowie mają swoje historie, ale nie będę tutaj wszystkiego zdradzać, na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rozdział 1 - wstęp<em>

Mroczna przestrzeń kosmiczna. Mroczna, ale również piękna. Wszechogarniająca cisza, której nikt nie jest w stanie zakłócić. Ten ogrom może być zabójczy, jednak dla niej jest jedynym ratunkiem. Przemierzając Wszechświat szuka jednej małej planety. To ją wskazali jej Nameczanie, tam może znaleźć pomoc. Ma tylko nadzieje że nie ściągnęła swoją wizytą zagłady na Namek, ale wydaje się że nie, że tamci dalej lecą w drugą stronę. Niedługo chyba odnajdą jej trop. W najlepszym razie będzie mieć dwa tygodnie przewagi.

Coś ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Znowu ucieka. Powinna staną do walki.

_- 'I dać się zabić'_ - odezwał się cichy głos w jej głowie.

- Ale przynajmniej zginę z godnością, a ucieczka jest nie honorowa!

- _'Twoja matka chciała żebyś przeżyła, nie możesz dać się teraz zabić.' _

- Moja matka siedziała cicho żeby nikt jej nie znalazł, nie mam zamiaru tak żyć! Musze walczyć! – oczy zapłonęły jej dzikim blaskiem, jakby walka była dla niej bardzo ważna, stanowiła sens jej życia.

- _'A więc dobrze walcz, jeśli chcesz, ale najpierw się do tego dobrze przygotuj'_

Ze zniecierpliwieniem spojrzała na ekran aby sprawdzić ile jeszcze zostało drogi do pokonania.

'_Będę trenować, ile tylko zdołam a gdy się spotkamy to oni będą uciekać. Jeśli tylko Nameczanie mieli racje niedługo spotkam jeszcze silniejszych wojowników. Pokonali Freeze i jego ojca, i ponoć znacznie silniejszych wrogów. Czułam kiedyś dość silne wibracje z tych okolic, ale nie przypuszczałam że może istnieć ktoś z taka siłą jak ci debile co mnie gonią. Za 20 minut będę na Ziemi, mam nadzieje że to prawda co mówili.'_

Na pewnej małej planecie, z 20 piętra wieżowca ludzie na ulicach wyglądali jak małe mrówki. Tłumy chodziły w wszystkie możliwe strony, wiecznie zabiegani, w pogoni za pieniędzmi, samotni. Środek lata, jednak pogoda zdawała się temu zaprzeczać. Dzień był szary i zimny. Ten widok jeszcze bardziej go zasmucał. Musiał siedzieć w Corporacji i garniaku. Bulma chciała go przygotować do przejęcia firmy. Uważała że musi być gotowy. A czego chciał Trunks? Oddałby wszystko aby móc być teraz ze swoim przyjacielem w klubie. Zawsze chodzili tam z Gotenem aby poderwać jakieś dziewczyny. Cholera, już nawet lepszy byłby trening z ojcem i wysłuchiwanie jak to bardzo się zaniedbał niż siedzenie tutaj! Coś przerwało jego rozmyślania, dziwnie się poczuł. Nagłe podniecenie przebiegło przez całe jego ciało. Zdjął szybko marynarkę i krawat i czym prędzej udał się w tylko sobie znane miejsce. Nie przejmował się tym że ktoś go zobaczy, tak jakby widok wylatujących przez okno ludzi nie był niczym dziwnym. Nie zostawił również żadnej wiadomości, mimo że za chwile miał brać udział w jakiejś konferencji. Po prostu odleciał…

Również Goku to poczuł. Ktoś zbliżał się do Ziemi. Nie ktoś zwykły, poziom jego mocy temu zaprzeczał. Teoretycznie nie mógł im zagrozić, ale co jeśli potrafi tak jak oni znacznie zwiększyć swoją siłę? Czy to wróg czy przyjaciel? Wyczuł jak nagle zaczynają się podnosić Ki jego przyjaciół. Wszystkie zaczęły kierować się w jedno miejsce. Punktem zbiorczym miało być w prawdopodobnej okolicy lądowania nieznajomego. Widocznie wszyscy porzucili swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia. Również on postanowił powitać gościa…

* * *

><p>Pozdrawiam<p>

Monia ;*


End file.
